Les renforts contreattaquent
by angeyumi
Summary: Quand deux nouveaux pilotes débarquent et qu'en plus ce sont des filles, imaginez la reaction des pilotes!


** Disclamer:** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi (bouh!!!) et réléna n'ont plus (ouf!!)! Par contre les deux pilotes ont à moi!!!

**Couples:** Hétéro!! Lisez vous verrer!!!

****

**1-Nouveaux pilotes**

La guerre entre les colonies et Oz avait commencé depuis plusieurs mois. Cinq Gundams avaient été envoyés sur Terre pour défendre les colonies et se défaire de l'Alliance Terrestre qui domine le monde d'une main de fer.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, deux autres Gundams étaient apparus. Personne ne savait qui les pilotait, pas même les cinq pilotes de Gundams.

Marine, une jeune fille brune, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et les yeux verts et Amélie, les cheveux bruns, assez longs et les yeux marrons, venaient d'arriver dans l'école Saint Gabriel.

A : Qu'est qu'on fou ici ?

M : C'est à cause de nos mentors ! Pour avoir une couverture!

A : Ouai, bah.... y a mieux !

M : J'suis d'accord ! Se retrouver dans la même école que cette pouf de Relena !

A : Chut ! On arrive.

Toc, toc, toc !

Professeur : Entrez !

Elles entrent.

Prof : Bonjour. Bienvenue dans notre école. ( se tournant vers les élèves) Voici les deux nouvelles ! Je vous demande de les intégrées et de bien les accueillir!

A : Je suis Amélie et je viens de la colonie L7.

M : Moi, c'est Marine et je suis de la colonie L6.

Prof : Allez vous asseoir derrière Duo, le jeune homme à la longue natte.

Continuons le cours ! Si vous avez des questions à leur poser ce sera à la fin.

Après une heure d'anglais, les deux jeunes filles sortent pour la récré.

A : Cool ! C'est enfin fini !

M : Ouai, plus que 4h !

A : Trop chiant ! Surtout avec cette conne de Relena !

M : Tu m'étonnes ! Avant que tous les élèves nous bombardes de questions, j'vais regarder les détailles de la mission de ce soir.

A : Tu vas pas me laisser seul face à ces cinglés ???

M : Si !

Et elle se précipite vers les toilettes en laissant son amie répondre aux questions de leurs camarades. Elle ne voit pas Heero qui arrive à la perpendiculaire.

Ils se percutent de plein fouet. Marine tombe ainsi que ses livres qui s'éparpillent sur le sol.

M : Merde ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention !

Heero perplexe ne répond pas. La jeune fille se relève, ramasse ses livres et fonce dans les toilettes.

M : Quel con !

Elle regarde son ordi portable se trouvant dans la poche de son blouson, étudie rapidement le plan de la base. Puis retourne en cours de français, de math et le moment tant attendu de la journée à par la fin des cours : La cantine.

A : (se servant une assiette de poisson) la bouffe est pas géniale !

M : Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

A : Du caviar !

M : Ca risque pas ! Je vais chercher de l'eau.

A : Bonne idée !

Elles posent leurs plateaux, puis Marine remplit de l'eau, et pour la seconde fois, se cogne à Heero, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à leur mission du soir. Elle lâche le broc qui les éclabousse tous les deux.

M : (trempée) Tu fais chier à la fin !

H : Eh ! J'y suis pour rien si tu ne regardes pas où tu vas !!!! Lâches-moi les baskets !

Et il se barre. Marine revient à sa place.

A : Ah, ah, ah !!!!

M : C'est pas drôle !

A : Si !!

M : C'est la deuxième fois !

A : Comment ça ??

M : Je l'ai percutée dans les couloirs avant le cours de français.

A : T'es peut être attirée par lui !

M : Déconne pas !!! Il me saoul !!

Le cours de sport : basket.

Amélie se retrouve dans l'équipe de Heero, Quatre et Wufei alors que Marine est avec Duo, Trowa et cette pouf de Relena.

M : (en s'adressant à Amélie) Pas de chance !! J'suis avec la pouf rose !

A : Tu m'étonnes !

H : (à duo) Ouf ! Je suis pas avec la conne qui me poursuit en me disant de revenir pour la tuer et cette folle qui n'arrête pas de me cogner !

D : Mais, moi, si !!

La fin du match arrive et le score est de 16 à 10 pour l'équipe de Heero. Et oui, avec Relena dans l'équipe Duo ne peut pas gagner !

Heero a la balle, il drible Trowa et c'est à ce moment là qu'Amélie décide de faire une blague à Marine. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre pour la troisième fois Marine se retrouve sur Heero à cause ou grâce au croche pied d'Amélie.

H et M : Tu le fais exprès !!!

M : Rêve pas !

H : Tu fais chier !! Recommence et je te tue !!! OK ???

M : (se relevant et lui soutenant son regard) C'est quand tu veux!!

Elle retourne rejoindre son amie.

D : Elle a du caractère !

H : Elle est folle !

D : De toi !

H : La ferme baka!!!

Un peu plus loin.

M : T'as fait exprès !

A : Pas du tout !

M : Recommence pas !

A : Ouai ! Quelle est la mission ?

M : Détruire la base x-8292.

A : C'est où ?

M : D'après le plan, pas très loin d'ici. On rentre d'abord se changer.

A : Vaut mieux ! T'es encore un peu trempée !

A suivre.............

C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa ! Envoyez moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez le tps bien sûr ! ! ! !

Moi : vous en pensez quoi ? ? ?

D : Pas mal !

W : On peut faire mieux ! !

Review please!! Soyez sympa c'est ma première fic!!!


End file.
